Standing Outside the Fire
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: A year has passed since Heero and Relena reconciled their feelings. Now as they get ready for their honeymoon, little do they know strange things are bound to happen.


Takes place after A Friend to Me. Warning: Nothing like some bondage and some toys to get you going.

I don't own Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise, and Capitol Records plain and simple

Standing Outside the Fire by vegitoth; Song by Garth Brooks

"Whew, we finally made it." Relena said as she got her suitcase and got off the plane.

"Since when did you get so excited about our plane landing?" Heero asked as he picked up his suitcases.

"I've never been here before, Heero; I've been having dreams of having my honeymoon with you being my husband." Relena replied while looking at her husband with a tender smile.

A year has passed since Heero and Relena reconciled their feelings for one another since Relena's first 'love' Hilde was killed, a few months after Heero proposed marraige to Relena, they got married during the summer of A.C. 201, now they were in Hawaii for their honeymoon and it would be the two weeks that both of their pent-up desires would be released, but, little did they both know that strange things were bound to happen. When the newlyweds arrived at their hotel suit, Heero and Relena were surprised at the accomodations set upon for both of them. In their bedroom stood a King size matress, a spa-like hotub in the bathroom, a big screen tv, and their roof had the perfect view of the sun. While Heero was exploring the room, he found Relena sitting on the couch where the TV was with a pair of gentle baby-blue eyes begging him to come and kiss her.

Heero complied to the pleading look in his wife's eyes by passionately pressing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss, Relena's eyes closed at Heero's sudden gentleness and began to wrap her arms around his hard skin as he pulled himself up so she'd be on top of him. But while they got lost in each others kisses , Relena pulled away from her husbands lips and whispered "I'm gonna get out of this wedding dress, you should do the same thing." With that being said, she gently rolled off of him and headed for the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was a box wrapped in white-gold wrapping paper and a silky white bow, on top of the box was a folded piece of paper that had a letter writen, Relena picked up the note and it read

'Relena,

In this box, there's something I made for you, it's something that may turn your husband on. Hope you like it.

Love,  
Your mother'

Relena held the letter to her chest and she whispered to herself "Thank you so much, mother." Upon opening the box, she saw a cloth of lace, but when she took it out of the box it switched to a very soft black night gown, she fell in love with it and she wanted to see if it could hug her body curves. With her wedding dress off and sealed off in a clear bag, she went ahead and studied herself in the mirror with the nightgown covering her body. The gown covered exactly how she hoped it would hugging her every curve from front to back and the lace itself felt so soft and she loved it so much 'Maybe it will turn Heero on,' she mused to herself as she left the bathroom.

//We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned

We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire//

Heero sat on the bed waiting for his new wife to come join him for a new life that they'd start together. He sat there wearing a black sleevless shirt that hugged tightly at his body especially at his muscles showing every curve, every elevation, and it made him a real man. He also wore tight leather jeans that had a diamond encrusted belt and buckle. He recieved these clothes as a gift from his friends Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. As the bathroom door was opening, he saw his wife coming out in the lacy black-sleeveless nightgown, he saw the dress hugging her every curve and it started to turn him on. Relena also felt the same way as she took in the sight of what her husband wore, it was as if he was a dominatrix with all the black that he wore with the tight leather jeans and sleeveless shirt.

//We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall//

As he was wathcing the temptress walking over to him, Relena made herself comfortable on Heero's lap before he whispered "You're beautiful, Relena."

"So are you, Heero," Relena replied before kissing her husband passionately on his tanned lips feeling the taste that she felt when Heero proposed to her during the Christmas season a year ago.  
As she pulled her lips away from Heero, he began to ask a question "Why couldn't we have married sooner?"

"Truth be told, my love life was in a mess-up for a long while before you came back after Hilde was killed with that poisonous bullet."

All of a sudden, another thought came to her and she asked "Why didn't you come back to me after The Eve Wars?"

"I had to sort out my own life and all I could think about was you being part of most of it. But when I came back and I found out about you and Hilde I was jealous and angry at you for not waiting for me when I had the chance to meet you again. Shit, there were even times where I wanted to meet you when Hilde wasn't with you but my own jealousy clouded over my emotions and for the fact that I desired you so much but yet I still had my innocence and I felt shy."

During that little story Heero told, Relena's eyes started filling up with tears for the fact that her husband was jealous of the fake relationship with Hilde.

"I'm so sorry, Heero." she replied

"There ain't nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who walked out after The Eve Wars. We're here now so it's time for us to move on."

As soon as Relena composed herself, she looked into her husband's prussian blue eyes with desire flaming in them, they stood like that for a long while until Heero made the first move by kissing her slow and chaste and moved her on the matress so he'd be on top.

//We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all

They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire//

Heero also began to kiss, nibble, and lick all over her lips enjoying her moans of enjoyment. During his ministrations, Relena moved her hands to the hem of Heero's shirt and sucessfully pulled it off of him. With the shirt out of the way, Relena began to kiss all over his chest as her husband also started to slip the nightgown off in a sensual manner. With the dress out of the way, Heero pulled away from his wife so he could see his beauty. What he saw in her was ultimately delicate, she looked frail but yet she felt soft at his touch. After studying his wife, he moved his head to her chest and took a nipple in his mouth and enjoyed her moans of enjoyment. The pleasure Relena felt was so good and erotic, she whimpered "Dont stop Heero, please."

Heero couldn't deny her plea, but yet he wanted her to feel more pleasure, he sensually trailed his fingers all over her skin all the way to her clitoris and rubbed his hand to it. His wife's moans started turning into gasps but little did she realise that she was blushing because of her innocence and an idea struck her, but she wanted to take in the pleasure and wait until the time was right. Ironically that time would come a lot sooner as Heero was putting in a lot more attention and it was bringing her to the brink of release. With one last rub on her special place, she screamed out her pleasure with her essence splurting out on his leather jeans. As the shocks subsided, Relena used what strength she had to be on top of Heero, after that she began to kiss him so passionately and lovingly, her husband returned the kiss the same way she did it but yet he didn't realise that she was also unzipping his pants. But when Heero felt a bit of a breeze, he asked her "What are you doing, honey?"

"When you were giving me the pleasure just earlier, an idea came to me, I still have a bit of the depression that I felt when Hilde died three years ago. In order for this pain to end, I dont want you to take me, instead, I want to take you."

"Okay, if it'll end your pain, do it for me." Heero whispered.

With that being said, Relena gently shoved herself to her husbands member and silently counted to three when she was ready for the final push. But at that final push, she didn't feel what felt like pain, instead it felt like every vision of the past that she had with Hilde was exiting out of her mind with the blood flowing out of her vagina. After that happening, the pleasure she felt was attacking the last of her depression, soon, all caution was brought to the wind as she began to push herself in and out of her husbands member. There were also some lustful moans and whimpers coming in the lustful atmosphere of their hotel suite.

"Keep riding me, honey, it feels good!" Heero screamed at the pleasure.

Relena couldn't deny her husband's plea; she slammed herself in harder and faster. But with one last push, the newlyweds screamed out their pleasure releasing seed and essence to one another.

//Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire//

As soon as the whole thing was over, they fell asleep into the night. When nightfall came around, Heero woke up first and turned on the lamp to admire the sleeping beauty resting on his chest; but when he turned on the lamp, he began to notice a wooden chest on the side of their bed.

"Relena, wake up and take look at this." Heero whispered before shaking his wife gently.

Relena woke up with a groan before looking over to where Heero's finger was pointing and began to notice the chest on the side of the bed "What is that, Heero?"

"Looks like a chest of some kind, but the question is: did you have anything to do with this?" Heero asked while getting up to look at the chest.

"No I didn't, Heero, did you?"

He just shook his head no before noticing a folded piece of paper tied up in a ribbon, after untying the ribbon and unfolded the paper to find that there was a letter written on the paper. It read: "Hey Heero,

It's your best man Duo with a personal wedding gift for you and Relena from me and Dorothy. You and Relena pretty much know that me and Dorothy are one of those people who are not the ordinary kind of married couple for the fact we like spicing up our nights together. What's in this box is something you might have fun with, and if you don't agree with us then you're missing out on all the fun. But of course if you try this and if you don't like it then send it back with us we wont mind we'll just keep it and play with it ourselves.

Have a happy marraige."

"Who did the letter belong to?" Relena asked

"It was written by Duo, apparently he sent this in while we were sleeping," Heero replied as he opened the box.

The contents in them were things he never saw before; five bottles of scents, a tube of lotion, velvet handcuffs, scented candles by the hundreds, a vibrator dildo, and some leather bondage suits. With one look at these toys, Relena recognised from her own stuff.

"I remember these things, me and Hilde used to play with them all the time," Relena spoke energetically

That gave Heero a shock "Honey, you've got the weirdest sex life."

"It ain't my fault, Hilde always pressured me into doing these things anyway," Relena spoke in a mock-whine.

"You know I've got to be honest with you, I've always wanted to try this, maybe you can help me out." Heero replied.

"I'll be glad to but first you need to open a bottle of one of the scents, I mostly prefer peppermint, now I want you to lay down and let me do the rest," Relena replied

Heero complied by opening one of the bottles that labled peppermint and laid himself on the bed after doing so, suddenly he felt his hands being grabbed to the headboard with this clicking noise that sounded like handcuffs clicking shut, he looked up to find that his hands were cuffed to the bed while his wife said "Now I want you to stay like that and be a good boy while mistress makes you feel good."

"Yes mistress," Heero replied sounding like he had experiences to this but he was really naieve about this.

Relena was shocked to hear what came out of his mouth, but quickly pushed that thought away as she put on a bondage suit, got out the tube of lotion, and strapped in a dildo inside the leather bondage pants.She then got out the candles and placed them on every single spot near the bed and lighted them up which was ironically done so in a slow manner much to Heero's growing impaitience. "Honey, will you hurry up, my arms are getting tired," Heero moaned through the stretched out pain.

"Patience, my dear, you will feel good. Trust me," Relena replied with a gentle smile.

//There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire//

After Relena went back to the "toy chest" for the heating lotion, she climbed on her husband and whispered deep in his ear "Embrace every second of this, my pretty hottie."

"Yes, pretty mistress," Heero replied in a sensual moan before feeling his wife rub that lotion all over him which caused him to moan at the heat and the sensation.

It kept going like that for about twenty minutes right up until Relena got some more amount of the heating lotion and rubbed it on Heero's thighs which caused him to groan in pleasure, not realising that his wife and lover was rubbing the lotion on his nightstick which would soon come in handy for Relena's dildo.

//Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire//

Relena's hands exited out of Heero's skin for awhile to proceed into unzipping her leather pants and sliding them off completely, leaving her clad only in the vibrator dildo on her thighs.

"Since you've been such a good boy, I think it's time to give you your reward," Relena whispered with husk as she pushed a finger into Heero's member which caused him to flinch in pain at the suprising pressure that his wife gave.

She soon added another finger in which caused Heero to cry even louder in pain even with Relena whispering reassurance that it was all right. When the third finger came in, the pain was begining to fade away and pleasure was replaced which Relena soon got the message when Heero began to gasp in pleasure. Out of personal warning, Relena coated her dildo with the lotion before entering him in.

//Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire//

Instead of the pained cries earlier that night, Heero began to moan in pleasure and pain when his wife entered him and began to thrust herself in and out and kept doing so until Heero's climax occured which sent screams of pleasure from the two lovers, thanking the Good Lord above that their love was forever sealed and never be broken.

Later on that night, Heero and Relena held each other on the bed with heavy tiredness in their energy there was still enough energy for some final words in the night "Heero, I'm sorry that I slapped you hard a few years ago, and I'm sorry that I hurted you earlier."

"It's all right, honey, I know that it was what you wanted, I'm glad that you got the chance. I love you, good night, my love," Heero whispered to his already sleeping wife as he joined her in slumber.

//Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire//


End file.
